Black Arrow
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: Adam Queen also know as Ibn Al Ghul the son of Oliver Queen and Nyssa Al Ghul has come back in time to stop his father from following the rule of Kal-El. part of my D.C. univers story line were the protege's of the Justice League go back in time to stop their mentors from becoming evil.


**Chapter 1**

 **Black Arrow**

 **The Shadow Archer of Star City**

My name is Adam Queen I'm the son of Oliver Queen and Nyssa Al Ghul and I'm a defender of Star City and aside from my dad, my aunt, Merlyn, Prometheus, and Evelyn the best archer you'll ever meet.

My story begins in Star City the year 2020 I was born the son of Oliver Queen and Nyssa Al Ghul when mom and my step mother Sara Lance asked my dad to help Nyssa get pregnant with me my dad agreed as long as he could also see me they agreed nine months later I was born and named Adam Queen by my dad and Ibn Al Ghul by my mother so other league of shadows members would no my heritage I could never be Warith Al Ghul that belongs to my cousin Samuel Wayne the heir to Ra's Al Ghul I was raise by mom and Sara and the Queen family when I was 12 I found out my dad was the arrow and my aunt was speedy I asked them to train me at first they declined I then asked mother to train me she agreed.

So after I completed training with her I went out on the streets of Star city to help my father's crusade I knew his no kill rule so I didn't use the deadly part of my training the people started calling me Black Arrow the shadow of Green Arrow eventually my family found out I was the Black Arrow they tried to convince me to stop I told them there was no way I would stop I said that the safest place for me was by my dad's side so they finally agreed.

I served by my dad's side for a few years then Superman and his nephew Cain became the dictators of the world originally me and dad served faithfully under batman and my cousin Midnight Phoenix then I made a mistake I chose power over friends and family I didn't realise my mistake till after my cousin and friend Midnight Phoenix aka Samuel Thomas Wayne also known as Warith Al Ghul heir to the demon was killed accidentally by Cain his best friend then his body was dumped into the marianas trench by Kal and we managed to get it and bring him back using his own tears and the lazarus pit.

After his resurrection we decided to go back in time and stop this from happening this is where our story truly begins.

I arrived in the year 2007 on an island I recognized the island as Lian Yu I saw a lifeboat come up and saw it had a younger version of my father the man I knew one day would become the Green Arrow, he dragged the dead body of my grandfather Robert Queen out of the boat and up to some rocks and buried him I then saw a figure shoot him and drag him away "I need to make contact with my father soon but for now need to wait for him to see some more crazy shit then me being from the future" I thought to myself and I walked away

 **Five years later the island of Lian Yu**

It's been approximately five years since dad arrived in Lian Yu about a week after he got here I revealed myself to him first as just a friend then after a few years I told him my origins I've remained the same age through some injections of Lazarus pit water and mirakuru serum both of which I managed to remove the blood lust side effect from.

Today is the day we get back home and start our crusade against the evil in Starling but there was something I had to remember to do soon I had to remember to meet Evelyn sharp who would soon become artemis by now she would in middle school so I had to attend Starling middle meet her and figure out who on the list she was close to so I can save her from herself and Prometheus and I have to try and save her parents to the best of my ability.

We arrived in Beijing and caught the first flight back to Starling City.

12 hours later

We arrived in Starling and we're rushed to the hospital to get checked out I sat in the hospital room when a woman came in the room my grandmother Moira Queen "Oliver sweety" she said "hey mom" said My dad and they hugged "Oliver who is this boy" asked "this is Adam he is a boy I met on the island I was on so I adopted him" dad explained using our cover story "oh really I never thought I see any grandchildren from you Oliver" said my grandmother she came up to me "hello sweetie I'm your new grandmother Moira Queen" said my grandmother "hello mrs. Queen I'm sorry but I just met you so I don't really consider you my grandmother yet" I said "it's alright dear that is understandable now hopefully the doctors will let you to go soon and we can all go home" said my grandmother and we finished our check up and went home.

Queen manor some time later

The car pulled up to Queen manor we got out and me and dad grabbed our bows from the trunk dad said hello to one of his old house keeper friends and I met my aunt Thea and grandpa Walter and I was shown my room which is the room I would have in the future at dinner came around and I met my uncle Tommy as he called himself "so Adam have you decided where to attend school yet" asked Walter "I was thinking maybe Starling middle school" I said afterall I made myself look like a thirteen year old thanks to Lazarus pit "alright well have you enrolled for next week and tomorrow Tommy was taking my dad out I decided to stay here and I went back to my room for the night.

I got my trunk which had my bow and black arrow outfit which was an exact replica of the league of shadows uniform I hid my uniform and went to sleep and I had a nightmare that's been plaguing me for five years my final battle with lord green arrow.

 _ **Dream**_

I stood on top of a building overlooking Star City right across from what used to be city hall but was now the castle/fortress of Lord Oliver "Green Arrow" Queen I saw my father about to give a speech beside him we're lord Roy Harper also known as Arsenal, his wife Jade (this will not include a future Thea and future Roy just a past/young Roy and Thea) lady Evelyn "Artemis" Sharp the princess of Star City, ladies Laurel, and Sara Lance, lady Helena "Huntress" Bertinelli, lady Felicity "Overwatch" Smoak, and my mother lady Nyssa Al Ghul the queens of star city.

I notched the arrow aiming the arrow at my father but before I could let the arrow fly a gunshot rang out and there was an intense pain in my arm "I was wondering where you we're uncle Dig" I said and John "the Spartan" Diggle "you should've known that we would have expected you to try and assassinate Oliver after you went rouge" said Diggle who took his gun and shot me and I was out like a light "Oliver we got him" said Diggle as I passed into darkness.

I woke up feeling cold and wet I looked up and there was the entire arrow family each had a weapon on me "So finally awake son" said my father "you know I will get out of here right dad" I asked "we like to see you try" said Evelyn "babe look who you're talking to you didn't think I planned for getting captured" I said "you're not really that smart no offence Adam" said Laurel "none taken Canary, and you would be right I didn't and my intention wasn't to kill you distract you from my friends so they could find and get the last piece of the puzzle" I said smirking "what puzzle" asked my mother then there was a blast of thunder "well I enjoyed our little family reunion but it's time for me to go see my cousin, right lightspeed" I shouted "yep, let's go see sam" said the blue speedster who just appeared grabbed me and we we're gone.

 _ **End dream**_

I woke up in my bed breathing heavily and saw that it was five in the morning there was no way I was getting back to sleep so I got up grabbed by bow and arrows and went outside to shoot and clear my head I stood outside for hours shooting arrow after arrow at a tree and I saw my dad and Tommy leaving I went to my room got into my uniform and went out patrolling while patrolling I saw my dad get attacked by people in masks after they knocked out Tommy I landed behind them and started shooting arrows one came up to me to punch me but I grabbed him around the neck and snapped it "how was that dad" I asked "you're doing well" he said he woke up tommy and I was gone they went back to the queen mansion where the police questioned him and dad described two people in a hood.

Later dad took me to the warehouse that would become Verdant and our base of operations and we set it up as a base and prepared to cross the first name off the list Adam Hunt.

That night I stood on the roof of a building with my dad now in the likeness of the Black Arrow and we made our way up Adam Hunt's building and we got to Hunt's office " **Adam Hunt you have failed this city"** we said " **Listen up Hunt you have 24 hours to return money to your victims if you don't we will be back"** I said and for good measure me and dad shot arrow near hunts head.

We went home and slept tomorrow was the welcome back from the dead party for my dad.

The next night me and dad we're at his party dad stole the drugs Thea was using and Dad was talking to Laurel I already told dad about her and Tommy having a relationship while we we're on the island soon it was time for us to get Hunt to pay up.

After a game of arrows vs bullets which we won we got a flash drive to transfer over four million dollars to an account for all of Hunts victims soon we would have to stop undertaking caused by Malcolm Merlyn The magician/The Dark Archer.


End file.
